


Noodle Maker

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In reference to the livestream with Janet Varney and Seychelle Gabriel, Korrasami - Freeform, Noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: In reference to the livestream of Janet Varney and Seychelle Gabriel reading the first part of Turf Wars and the q&a that followed.Asami invents and makes a noodle maker, so of course the noodles have to be tested.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Noodle Maker

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted a Korrasami fic, but here we are again! Just HAD to write this and hope you like it. Hasn't been beta'd yet, so if there are any typos; please feel free to point them out to me!
> 
> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment? Would really mean a lot o3o

**Noodle maker**

_09.04.2020_

* * *

After finishing another set, Korra grabbed the towel and water bottle off the grass, slinging the towel over her shoulders and setting the bottle’s opening against her lips. The sun was shining brightly from the clear blue sky, causing the droplets of sweat on her forehead to drip down. 

A smile formed on her lips as she heard Asami tinkering in the workshop, working on most likely another new invention. Korra decided to make sure to take a look at whatever Asami was working on, after finishing her work-out.

The music that was being blasted from the radio, in the workshop’s open window, got Korra back onto her feet and back to her work-out. She went through all her basic bending forms, of every element. Even the stances, which were her least favorite. 

Korra winced as another loud bang came from the workshop, it wasn’t unusual for Asami to cause loud noises whenever she was working on something. However, the amount of swearing and loud bangs and crashes that came from the workshop in the past hour was a lot more than was usually the case. She quirked a brow as yet another fit of cursing became audible through the window and decided to wrap-up her work-out. As Korra grabbed her bottle and towel, she started walking towards the workshop while simultaneously dabbing the sweat off her forehead, neck and back with the towel.

When Korra reached the door opening, she rested her arm against the doorframe and her other hand on her hip. She watched Asami with an amused grin, feeling her heart swell at the sight of her fiancée frowning and biting her lip in deep concentration. As yet another frustrated groan and loud huff was produced by the engineer, Korra failed to hold back a chuckle, causing Asami to look up in surprise. 

“Korra!” Asami gasped, nearly dropping her tool. “How long have you been standing there?” 

Korra shrugged with a smug grin, “Does it matter?” she asked and pushed herself off the doorframe. She started walking towards Asami, who sat at the worktable. “What’cha working on anyway?” 

The engineer let out a loud sigh and put down the project she was working on. “Well, it’s just that— I didn’t notice you until just now.” Asami reached out and wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist when the brunette reached her worktable. “Working on something new,” she answered and pulled Korra down to share a kiss with the brunette. 

“Something new and frustrating?” Korra asked with a chuckle. “Because it’s been a while since I’ve heard you get _this_ expressive while working on something.” Korra set down her water bottle on the corner of the worktable while slinging the towel over her right shoulder, then pressed a kiss on top of Asami’s black hair. “Is it giving you a hard time?” 

Asami let out another sigh as she nodded in response to Korra’s question. “More so than I initially expected, but I think I know what the issue is,” she replied. 

“Well, that’s good! … Right?” Asami chuckled and nodded, a smile lingering. “So, you wanna tell me what it is, or what it’s going to be? Or is it classified?” Asami snorted and squeezed Korra’s side teasingly. 

“You’re the Avatar, nothing’s ‘classified’ to you, Korra. But, it was kind of a surprise. Do you want me to tell you or keep it a surprise?” 

“Now I’m really curious,” Korra responded as she examined the, whatever it was, thing Asami had been working on. She had absolutely no clue what it could be. “How about you keep working on it while I take a shower and think about it?” Korra said finally before leaning down and pressing her lips onto Asami’s for a kiss. The engineer answered the kiss enthusiastically and pulled Korra even closer, deepening their kiss by licking the Avatar’s lips until Korra parted them. Asami let out a soft sigh as her tongue brushed against Korra’s and her mind went blank as her body relaxed; all the tension in her muscles being lifted in response. 

As Korra suddenly pulled away, Asami blinked a few times, trying to get her brain to catch up. “... Wait, what?” 

Korra couldn’t keep herself from laughing as Asami stared at her with a dazed expression and flushed cheeks. “I offered to take a shower while you continue working on it and that I will let you know after that, if you haven’t finished it by then,” Korra repeated herself and grinned as Asami nodded with cheeks coloring even darker. “I’ll think of you,” Korra whispered before standing up straight again. She walked out of the workshop and made her way to the upstairs bathroom, leaving behind a flustered Asami. 

With a clean outfit and freshly washed hair, Korra walked back downstairs to check up on Asami, she could hear tinkering all the way down the hall, but so far no swearing yet. Even as Korra got closer to the workshop, there was none to be heard, causing the Avatar to assume Asami had managed to figure out what had been the problem earlier. Before rounding the corner, Korra stood next to the door to listen for a little longer. She could hear Asami softly humming along to the music, her lips curling up into a smile at the sound. 

As she heard footsteps by the door, Asami looked up, smiling when she saw Korra walk towards her. “Had a nice shower?” she asked after receiving a kiss from the brunette. 

“Could’ve been better.” 

“Was the water cold? I can check—” but Korra didn’t let Asami finish as she pressed her lips onto Asami’s. When she pulled away she flashed the engineer a smug grin.

“It wasn’t the water, it was because you weren’t there with me.” Asami’s cheeks flushed once again, her heart fluttering in her chest. It was good that she was already sitting down, as Korra made her legs feel weak. 

“I’ll make sure to join you next time, love,” Asami responded and pulled Korra onto her lap. “It still needs to be tested, but I managed to finish it.” Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra’s waist, her fingers pointing at her finished project on the worktable in front of them.

“Awesome!” For a few moments it was quiet, except for the music that came from the radio. Then Korra turned her head to face Asami, an apologetic expression on her face. “...What is it exactly?” 

“Well…” Asami started with excitement, “I present to you, the Future Industries’ noodle maker!” 

“Is it safe to assume it would make noodles?” Asami nodded, confirming this. “So… How does it work?” 

Asami explained it to Korra, trying to keep all the technical terms to a minimum. Then she decided the best way was just to demonstrate it to her fiancée instead and thus made their way towards the kitchen.

“I had the cook already prepare some for this purpose, I doubt you’ll have a problem with testing the noodles,” Asami said as they arrived in the kitchen. The noodle maker now stood on the counter with an earthen bowl beside it. Asami grabbed the bowl with a cloth still over the top. She put away the cloth and showed the bowl and its contents to Korra.

“Is that what I think it is?” Korra asked excitedly while pointing into the bowl. As she smelled it, she was certain that it was indeed what she suspected and she smiled widely. “Seaweed noodles!” 

The excitement was contagious and Asami couldn’t keep herself from smiling widely as well, loving to see Korra so excited. “Thought you’d appreciate it,” Asami said and gasped when Korra suddenly lifted her up and spun her around. 

“This is why I love you,” Korra swooned, causing Asami to quirk an eyebrow at her. “Let me rephrase; this is one of the reasons why I love you.” 

“I love you too, Korra.” Asami pressed her lips on Korra’s cheek when the Avatar had put her back onto her feet again and chuckled as she had to keep the bowl away from Korra to avoid the brunette from eating the seaweed dough right then and there. 

She watched Korra’s face intently as Korra chewed on a noodle from the third batch, sighing as the brunette remained quiet for a bit longer. “Still not quite there yet, huh?” 

“It’s close! It just needs to be a bit firmer,” Korra answered encouragingly. 

“Give me a few seconds,” Asami said as she took out her screwdriver again to twist the screw a bit tighter, which should cause the noodles to come out more firm than the previous batch. “Okay, let’s try again.” Asami rotated the handle as the dough went in, slowly but surely a small batch of new noodles were squeezed out of the other end, onto the plate underneath it. 

Without waiting for the new batch to finish coming out completely, Korra took one of the strings and tore the end off of it. She put it into her mouth and chewed, focusing on the texture rather than the taste. After a few seconds, her lips curled up into a smile before swallowing the small piece of noodle. “Perfect!” she exclaimed while nodding excitedly for emphasis. 

As Korra smiled widely at her, Asami blinked a few times while Korra’s words finally started to sink in. “Are you sure? I can still make—” 

Not allowing Asami to continue, Korra gently cupped the engineer’s face into her hands and pressed her lips on Asami’s for a long kiss. “I know, babe. But there’s no need, again; they’re perfect now. Well, they still need to be boiled of course, but other than that…” Before Asami had the chance to say anything else, Korra kissed her fiancée once more. 

Giving in, Asami melted into the kiss, her body leaning against Korra’s while their tongues bumped into each other comfortably. 

“As part of the testing procedure, we should make sure they are indeed _perfect_ , by eating them. Properly.” The way Korra’s eyes glimmered sent warm tingles through Asami and an affectionate smile to her face. “Glad to see you agree,” Asami added and called for the cook. There was no way she was going to attempt to cook these noodles and ruin them, she hadn’t hired a cook for nothing. 

“You called, miss Sato?” they asked and Asami nodded with a smile. “Oh, is that the new invention you have been working on?”

“Yes, it is finished and the noodles have been approved by the Avatar,” Asami answered and winked at Korra, whose cheeks took on a slight pink hue in response. “Would you be so kind as to prepare her favorite dish for us?” 

The cook nodded and bowed their head, then shot both women an excited grin. “It would be a pleasure! If you could demonstrate how … it works?” 

“I just went with ‘noodle maker’, unless you happen to have a suggestion?” 

“It is to the point, short and clear; I think it is a perfect name for it, miss Sato,” the cook replied with an approving nod. 

“Noodle maker it is!” Asami agreed and showed her cook how it worked, while Korra watched.

  
  


As the last noodle disappeared into her mouth, Korra put down her chopsticks and leaned back a little bit. After she swallowed the last of her meal, she let out a sigh. “Man, I’m sad I finished it already… It was so good!” Asami was only halfway through, smiling at her while chewing on another mouthful of noodles. 

When she swallowed the mouthful of noodles, Asami shook her head while letting out a chuckle. It was impossible to miss the way Korra was eying her bowl, which was only half finished. “I can see you eying my bowl, you know?” she said and took a sip of her water. 

“Fine,” Korra huffed and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Better?” she asked and stuck out her tongue, merely teasing the engineer. When Asami remained quiet for a bit too long for Korra’s liking, she opened her eyes, only to nearly flinch. Asami’s face was inches away from her own, a single noodle dangling invitingly from dark red painted lips. Without saying a single word, Korra smirked and took the end of the noodle in between her own lips. Little by little their lips got closer as the noodle disappeared into their mouths, until their lips finally touched and lingered longer than necessary. 

“Better?” Asami teased with a wink while fishing another noodle from her bowl and brought it to her lips. She shot Korra a challenging look, to which the Avatar instantly responded by leaning further forward again, trying to reach for the noodle with her mouth, only for Asami to lean back further every time. 

“You’re such a tease!” 

The noodle disappeared into her mouth as Asami slurped it up and smirked smugly at Korra. “You love it.” She couldn’t hold back a loud chuckle as Korra’s jaw dropped and the brunette looked at her, absolutely dumbfounded. “We both know you do,” Asami whispered teasingly, then bit the corner of her lower lip. It was amusing to witness how Korra’s facial expressions morphed from surprise into agreement and finally into one that Asami was all too familiar with. 

“Come here, you,” Korra said, her voice husky. 

“How about you just come get me, _Avatar_?” Asami responded and winked after flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

“Oh, you know I will…” Right as Korra jumped from her seat, Asami did as well. Both of them wore a wide grin on their faces as Korra chased Asami through the large home. 

“And don’t you dare use your bending, cheating means no eating!” Asami shouted over her shoulder, letting out cheerful chuckles as Korra nearly caught her. Luckily, Asami had been prepared and swiftly ducked down while turning around the corner. 

A smirk played on Korra’s lips, as she realized where Asami was going. Meaning she could intercept the engineer, as she knew a shortcut. She ran as fast as she could, finally reaching the end of the hallway and rounded the corner, almost colliding into Asami. Korra reached out and got hold of Asami’s hand, then pulled her fiancée close. “Caught you…” Korra whispered with a smile. Her eyes looked into Asami’s and her mind went blank as her heart skipped, even after all this time, Asami _still_ had this effect on her. 

Asami gasped as Korra had suddenly appeared in front of her and quickly grabbed her hand. Her body went limp in Korra’s arms and she got lost into Korra’s bright blue eyes, which looked deeply into hers. Asami felt her heart accelerate while her thought came to a screeching halt, it was fascinating how Korra _still_ affected her like that. “Thank goodness you did…” she breathed, resting the palms of her hands against Korra’s warm cheeks. “Just please don’t let me go…” 

Korra shook her head slowly, holding Asami securely in her arms. “Never,” she promised, “I’m never letting you go.” 


End file.
